5 Messages Of Klaine
by Klaine4533
Summary: After the Chandler fiasco Kurt and Blaine take some time to reflect. Based on Whitney Houston episode of Glee.


5 Messages of Klaine

Summary: After the Chandler fiasco Kurt and Blaine reflect.

AN: So, this is my first Glee story about my favorite Glee couple. Please read and review and most of all enjoy.

It had been a long and hectic week for Kurt and Blaine. They had been invited to a party thrown by the New Directions but opted to stay in instead. Along with being hectic and long, it was also emotionally draining, with all of the Chandler stuff that happened.

They were currently snuggled up on the bed with Blaine sprawled out on the bed, with Kurt's head on his chest. Blaine held him with one arm while stroking his hair with the other.

Blaine thought the other was asleep, until he reached for his phone.

Blaine continued to stroke his hair as he asked him softly, "Whattcha doing?"

Kurt continued playing with his phone as he answered. "Erasing messages."

Blaine smiled to himself.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face." Kurt said from his place on Blaine's chest.

"You know me too well." Blaine laughed.

Blaine watched his boyfriend as his boyfriend finished job and Blaine frowned down at him. "Why are there five saved messages on your phone?"

"Is there?" Kurt asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. Kurt?" Blaine asked hurt.

"It's nothing Blaine."

"Then let me see your phone." Blaine demanded holding his hand out.

Kurt through the phone across the room. "Oops."

"Kurt." Blaine growled.

Kurt leaned in to kiss him to distract him, which worked for a few seconds before Blaine darted from the bed, grabbing the phone, and holding it up in triumphant.

"You want to tell me what they are before I find out for myself?"

"Please, just give me my phone back." Kurt pleaded.

"Are they from Chandler?"

"No." Kurt answered immediately.

"Then why don't you want me seeing them?"

"Because it's embarrassing." Kurt whined.

They stood there glaring at each other for the longest time, until finally Kurt broke down. "If you have to look, go ahead."

"If you don't…"

"Just read them Blaine!" Kurt stated aggravated.

Blaine brought the phone to his face and quickly went to the saved messages. He now noticed that all of the saved messages were from him. "Kurt…"

"Just read them Blaine." Kurt sighed.

He went back to the phone clicking on the first message. "Courage."

"I know you think that you were the reason that Karafosky did that to me, but you really saved me with that one word."

"Kurt." Blaine smiled.

Kurt just nodded his head at the phone.

Blaine opened the next message. "Coffee? Usual place. I'll save you a seat."

Kurt smiled. "I was excited that we had a usual place."

Blaine laughed as he went back to the phone. "How are you doing today?"

Blaine looked up quizzically.

Kurt choked on a sob. "You sent that to me everyday, it meant so much to me that somebody actually cared how I was doing."

Blaine sniffled as he went back to the phone. "Good morning! I can't wait to get on that stage with you tonight and share our love with the audience. Your going to be great tonight babe!"

Kurt laughed. "I was very nervous until I got that text, and then I was _really_ nervous."

Blaine laughed as he went back to the phone one last time. "I love you. I can't believe we finally got that stage! It feels so good! I love you. I will never get enough of saying that to you. I love you. I will never get enough of you. I love you. You're probably tired of me by now, but then again probably not, because you said it back! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Blaine looked at him blushing madly. "That was after we said our first I love you's"

Blaine crossed the room faster than he did previously, pouncing on Kurt as he did, and feathering kisses all over his face. "Blaine!" Kurt giggled.

"I love you!"

"I love you too." Kurt laughed.

"Why were you so afraid to show me that?"

"I was afraid that you would think that I was stupid and clingy and leave me."

"Oh, Kurt, I love that you're so invested in this relationship that you save your favorite messages."

"I didn't even know I was that type of person in a relationship until I got into one with you." Kurt laughed.

"I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable." Blaine gushed placing kisses all over his face again.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled trying to push him off.

"Let me kiss you properly." Blaine whispered across his lips.

"Ok." Kurt gasped.

Blaine smiled as he leaned in the rest of the way to attach his lips to Kurt's. Kurt moaned into the kiss and Blaine took the opportunity to stick his tongue in Kurt's mouth and explore. By this time Kurt was a trembling mess under him and when he broke the kiss to breath Blaine moved to his neck.

Kurt moaned. "Blaine."

Blaine hummed in response. Kurt gasped as he started sucking hard. "You're going to leave a mark."

"Good." Blaine growled.

Kurt pushed him off him and he easily moved to lie back on the bed.

Kurt smiled down at him as Blaine looked up adoringly at him.

"So… Do you have any saved messages on your phone?

They both lunged for the phone at the end of the bed at the same time.

AN: Please let me know if you want a sequel to this story about the saved messages that might be on Blaine's phone. Please review.


End file.
